1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a loader tray eliminating disk vibration and resonance effect, and particularly to an improved loader tray for a disk, with which a disk can prevent from vibration and resonance effect.
2. Description of Related Art
A disk loader has been widely applied as a media of reading/recording video data for a personal computer, a compact disk audio, a video compact disk driver, and etc. The disk loader comprises a tray for locating a disk. The tray may move outward from the loader for placing or taking out the disk and then retract back to the original position such that a job of reading/recording video data can be performed successively. When a conventional tray is used, the disk thereon can be rotated steadily in a low speed without any reading/recording problem. But, once the rotating speed of the disk is high, the air pressure generated at the bottom of the disk causes the disk in a state of unbalance. As a result, a phenomenon of disk vibration and resonance effect occurs so that a reading/recording head is unable to keep a constant distance to the surface of the disk. The job of reading/recording becomes not possible to proceed smoothly under this circumstance. This is a problem raised by the conventional tray and it is necessary to overcome the problem or the speed of reading/recording data on a disk is hard to be increased effectively.
An object of the present invention is to provide a loader tray, which is possible to eliminate a phenomenon of disk vibration and resonance effect.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a loader tray, which is possible to offer a disk of a high rotation speed steadily and to speed up a job of disk reading/recording.